To Start Anew
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: A certain lazy silver haired jounin we all know and love shows up at Kagome's shrine, intending to take her to Konoha. When Kagome refuses, he kidnaps her taking her to Tsunade kicking and screaming. When Tsunade wants Kagome to be a ninja in her village, Kagome couldn't help but accept. Will Kagome fall in love again? Rated M. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

To Start Anew

Chapter 1: Leaning About Ninja

For Kagome the mention of the word ninja had only been a myth, a legend told to children before bed. She didn't believe that ninja were real. Until one day, a man showed up at her shrine, he wore a black turtle neck long sleeved shirt, slightly baggy black pants with open toed black sandles. Covering his neck and lower face was a black mask, the hiate itte was covering his right eye. With only one eye uncovered showed her that it was a dark blue. His skin was slightly pale, and his hair was silver. He had this bored out of his mind expression that just irritated the hell out of Kagome.

"Yes can I help you?" Kagome asked rudely, as she glared at him.

"Whoa, no need be so hostile. By order of the Hokage I was told to come get you and bring you back to Konohamaru hidden village of the leaf." The man replied with a lazy drawl, his one eye lowered half way, with the least bit of interest in their conversation. It was like he wanted to be somewhere else.

"And why the hell would I go with you? I don't even know you!" Kagome snapped her glare still in place.

The man gave an irritated sigh, so without warning he grabbed her tying her up and gagging her so she didnt make much noise. Even though she screamed, thrashed around, continuously hitting him hard on the back to let her go, he sunshined back to his village, in no time at all arriving in front of Konoha's front gates.

He calmly walked through the village, not paying any attention to the screaming girl over his shoulder. He arrived at the hokage's tower, sunshining in front of the Hokage not a moment later scaring the hell out of her. (In this story, Sarutobi was killed in a battle with Orochimaru, and now Tsunade took his place. Naruto was back from training with Jiraiya, and Sasuke had returned after three years, killed Itachi and Orochimaru, the damn snake pedo!)

"Kakashi, I see you brought back the girl. Set her down please, and ungag her." Tsunade ordered.

Kakashi did as told, placing the girl at his feet. He then ungagged her which resulted in her somehow freeing herself from the tight ropes he had tied her in, she majorly kicked his ass. He had never seen such strength in a girl that wasn't even a ninja. Yet she fought like one.

"Enough! Hello Kagome, my name is Tsunade, the man who you've severely injured is one of my jounin teachers Kakashi Hatake. I brought you here for a reason. I want you to become a ninja in my village." Tsunade said with a small smile.

Kagome gavethe infamous Uchiha glare, which surprised her. The only one to really pull off the glare was Sasuke Uchiha himself. She took her time to look at the girl for a few moments. The girl had knee length black blue hair with red streaks and ice blue tips. She had pale blue eyes, that right at the moment looked like ice. Her skin was tanned with no tan lines, she had curves that brought the women of the village to shame, she had a heart shaped face, with a small nose. She stood at 5'5," but what shocked Tsunade was the swirl that seemed embroidered into Kagome's jeans and shoulder. She wore a one shoulder black and red shirt, with black skinny jeans, and black leather high heel boots.

She was beautiful, Tsunade noticed that her ears were pointed, that she had fangs and claws. Her pupils were slitted like a cat or even a fox. She had a long black blue tail with the same red streaks and ice blue tips. Tsunade took note that note once had Kagome attacked her, besides kicking Kakashi's ass who was now in a hospital. He had some pretty nasty wounds.

'How did I not notice this before hand? She is a demon, the village doesn't take too kindly to demons. They don't even treat Naruto nicely, and he's the nine tailed fox jinchuriki.' Tsunsde thought to herself.

"Why exactly do you want me to be a ninja in your village?" Kagome asked crossing her arms over her fairly enlarged chest that was two sizes smaller than Tsunsde's.

"Because, you show promise and skill. And unfortunately I need more ninja to help protect Konoha. So will you accept?" Tsunade said.

Kagome took note of Tsunade as she analyzed her. She had long blonde hair that was in low pigtails. She had green eyes and pale skin. She had large boobs, just like her only two sizes bigger. She wore a dark green kimono.

'Should I accept? I mean I was kidnapped by a lazy son of a bitch. But becoming a ninja sounds kinda cool.' Kagome thought to herself.

'I say accept. It would make things more interesting.' a demonic voice replied in her head.

Kagome sighed, her beast was finally talking to her. With her decision made, Kagome nodded.

"I will accept, but on two conditions." Kagome said closing her eyes, her arms still crossed over her chest.

Tsunade nodded, "Great so, what are the conditions?" Tsunade asked.

"I get to choose my own missions. And if needed I will work with a team. But I am to be a one man team. also I will need a place to live." Kagome said as she went through her conditions.

Tsunade thought for a moment. She nodded, "that is acceptable. Later today, I will have Kurenai see where your skills are at so we can rank you from, genin, chuunin, jounin or Anbu." Tsuande said.

Kagome nodded, "great! So about where I'm gonna live," Kagome replied with a smile.

Tsunade thought about it, 'there is Naruto who has been alone since birth, though for the first four years Sarutobi the third hokage had raised Naruto until he was old enough to walk and talk. Naruto in reality is a genious like his father Minato. Second choice is Sasuke, he had recently returned after killing Orochimaru and Itachi now starting his life the way he wants he still doesn't love or even like Sakura the way she wants either. There is Kakashi, who doesn't take anything serious, always reads porn, and is always late to meetings. There is Asuma, but he is now engaged to Kurenai and living with her so that wouldn't be a gpod idea. There is Gai, but Kagome would most likely rather kill herself then live with him. There is Shikaku Nara, but his wife Hisana wouldn't like a young woman to live with them. How old is Kagome anyway? I will need to ask her that... There is Shikamaru, Shikaku's son, totally lazy, but he has a girlfriend now and living with her, Ino Yamanaka wouldn't like that at all. She is jealous by nature. There's Sakura... I wonder if she is still chasing Sasuke... No not a good idea. There is Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother, I'm sure she'd love another girl around the house. Hmmm Tsume it is until I can find her a suitable place to live.' Tsunade thought, she finally looked at Kagome her eyes no longer glazed over.

"Well I have chosen Tsume Inuzuka, for you to live with until I find you a suitable place to live. Is that alright with you?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

Kagome nodded, Tsume Inuzuka sounded interesting. Plus the beginning of her last name was familiar to her. Minutes later the said woman arrived.

"Hokage-sama you called for me?" Tsume asked, bowing slightly before standing up straight.

Tsume had shoulder length black hair, with dark brown eyes. She had tanned skin, with two red triangles under her eyes. She wore a long sleeved black fish net shirt, with a purple t-shirt over top, she had on black capri's with black open toed sandles much like Kakashi had. Around her waist was a belt with pouches. She also had a sword strapped to her back. Kagome's eyes shined with excitement, good someone who knew the art of the sword. That brought memories back to Kagome, she already knew how to use a sword, that is why the two bracelets around her wrists all had charms that looked like weapons. On the left wrist was a sword, twin swords, sai knives, a boomerang, and another sword that she knew as tensaiga the sword of healing and life. On the right wrist she had shuriken, kunai, a staff, a spear, shot gun, sniper, hand gun, two hammers, rocket launcher, twin daggers, five hunting knives, and some throwing knives. Kagome was what you'd call a expert assassin.

"Tsume beside you is Kagome. She will be living with you, until I can find a suitable place for her to live. Is that alright?" Tsunade said looking at Tsume.

Tsume looked at Kagome for a few moments. She took note of the charm bracelets on Kagome's wrists and noticed every single charm was in the shape of a weapon. The way she held her head up high, and how straight her back was, was that of a trained martial artist. Her eyes held wisdom, advanced knowledge that most girls her age shouldn't even know. But the power coming from the girl itself was phenomenal. Then she took note that the girl's ears were pointed, she had fangs and claws, three purple stripes on her cheeks, wrists, waist, shoulders, thighs and ankles. She had midnight black blue hair with red streaks and ice blue tips. Her eyes were the palest of blues she had ever seen, with gold specks. Her skin was tanned, with no tanned lines. She had curves that brought shame to all the women in the village and her bust was two sizes smaller then Tsunade's.

"Hello there, I'm Tsume Inuzuka, I'm from the Inuzuka clan. Shall, we go?" Tsume said as she turned to ealk out of the room. Kagome nodded nkt even bothering to talk, seeing as there was no need to.

On the way there Kagome was thinking. By Tsume's scent, which smelled like wet dog, that meant she was surrounded by dogs on a daily basis. Kagome scrunched up her nose at the smell. She never got used to the smell, seeing as Koga also had that detestable wet dog smell. Kagome getting hungry went to the one place she could smell, a ramen stand. She took a seat in one of the chairs, Tsume taking a seat next to her, only she was more uneasy about it. Kagome took notice how Tsume seemed to squirm in her chair.

"Tsume I don't mean to be rude, but can you stop squirming it is annoying me." Kagome snapped glaring at Tsume from the corner of her eye.

"Sorry. This just so happens to be the spot the demon brat sits every time he comes here." Tsume said with a frown, though stiffened at Kagome's icy glare when she mentioned demon brat.

"If you hadn't noticed Tsume I am a demon. Saying demon brat is offending to me. Who are you talking about anyway?" Kagome said, she looked at the menu not bothering to look at Tsume.

"I'm talking about Naruto Uzumaki, he is the brat I was talking about. Since birth he had the nine tailed fox demon sealed into him. Since then the village glares at him with hate, every year on his birthday he gets the beating of a life time. I feel sorry for him, the life he had was a harsh one even for a child. But has never shown a true smile, he is always happy, always playing pranks." Tsume said looking at the menu.

If possible the glare Kagome had given got even colder. The air around them got icier, thr tell tale signs of ice started to show on the counter of the ramen stand and even on thr ground. Kagome's hands were clenched into fists, a dark blue aura surrounded them, as Kagome's body shaked in rage.

"How can those fools do that to a innocent child, who didn't have the choice to become what he is. How can those fools hurt a child with glares of hate, verbal insults or even beat a child on their birthday! If I see that happening in this village just only once, you can guarantee they will be punished." Kagome growled out, her fangs lengthening, her eyes bleeding a blood red, and blood seemed to drip from her hands when her claws lengthened breaking the skin.

Tsume was absolutely terrified with the rage Kagome had just shown. Her thoughts on the Uzumaki brat was astonishing. No one had ever shown such rage at the knowledge of how Naruto was treated as a child. No one until Kagome that is.

"Kagome your hands are bleeding, and if you don't calm down the entire area will be covered in ice." Tsume said deciding to point that out.

Kagome blinked, calmly. Her eyes turning back to her usual pale blue. She slowly turned her head to look at Tsume. Ayame stared at Kagome with a little fear and astonishment. She smiled.

"May I take your order?" Ayame asked, as she held a note pad.

"I will have one bowl of beef ramen please." Kagome said her voice was cold as ice, but not as bsd as before.

"And I will have one bowl of chicken ramen," Tsume said with a smile as she squirmed nervously.

Ayame nodded, she gave the orders to her father who was in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

To Start Anew

Chapter 2: Skill Assessment

After Kagome and Tsume left the ramen stand, Tsume had learned to never talk bad about demons. She didn't want to see Kagome's rage again, it was terrifying. They were now being seen standing in front of the Inuzuka compound. The smell of wet dog was highly noticed in the air by just standing in front of the large house. Kagome was pleased that it wasn't a run down apartment. The both of them walked forward when Tsume's son Kiba Inuzuka noticed them.

"Mom?" he inquired, then noticed the most beautiful woman he had ever seen standing beside his mom. He started to drool, as he took in her curvaceous body, her wonderfully sun kissed skin that had no tan lines. He took notice that she had demonic attributes but wasn't at all bothered that she was a demon. Beside him was his outrageously large white dog Akamaru.

"Oh hi Kiba, this is Kagome. She will be living with us until the Hokage can find a suitable place for her." Tsume said with a warm smile.

Kagome looked at the teenage boy with wonder. He had short spiky black hair with dark brown eyes, tanned skin, with the same red triangles under his eyes. He wore a white jacket with fur on the hood. Black pants with bandages wrapped around the right leg, a belt with pouches and black open toed sandles a black hiate itte tied loosely around his neck. Just looking at him made her hot, it was a hot summer day and he was wearing a jacket. Kagome sweat dropped frowning at him.

"Hello, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Nice to meet ya!" Kiba said grinning showing off his abnormally long canines.

Kagome nodded smiling at him. "And I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied.

"Well bye mom, I gotta go train with my team, see ya!" Kiba said loudly before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. 'I gotta learn how to do that! That was awesome!' Kagome thought to herself.

Tsume laughed when she saw Kagome's wide eyes that stared with awe at the spot Kiba just was.

"That my dear is called the shunshin no jutsu, it is a teleportation jutsu that can get you anywhere in just seconds. But first you have to know exactly where your going, you have to vision the area in your head with exact detail." Tsume explained.

Kagome took in what Tsume said with great interest. The thought of learning the jutsu explained brought great excitement. What Tsume didn't know was that Kagome was a prodigy. Back when demons ruled the world, and humans feared demons at an extremely high extent; there was a powerful clan. The Higurashi Clan was powerful, and feared unlike no other. Because of their abilities, power and bloodline limit such as a kekai genkai, called the hyoryurenehangan. This kekai genkai was the most feared, and the most powerful as well as the most dangerous. It was a mix of Hyonan a blood limit that controlled both ice and water. The Ryugan was a powerful kekai genkai next to the Renegan and Sharingan. It controlled fire, earth and lava based chakra's. Lastly the Renegan, a powerful kekai genkai that controlled wind the mind and body, and copied thousands of jutsu's just like the sharingan, not only that but it also allowed the user to read the minds of anyone the user chose. So in that case, the user would know every move the enemy would make before it happened.

Back in Tokyo, where ninja's were close to being extinct. Kagome did all she could to learn her family's kekai genkai. She had mastered it on her seventh birthday. After that her mother had her train in every jutsu related to her powerful kekai genkai. She always felt out of place because of how smart she was. The students around her were often jealous of her skills. But no matter what it didn't hinder Kagome's learning. Her mother was proud when Kagome only learned the Hyoryurenehangan in only five hours.

Kagome's brother Souta however it took him nearly a week to learn it. Even though Souta was smart, he wasn't a fast learner like Kagome was. Souta was often jealous of Kagome, since she mastered everything taught to her in a matter of hours. Returning back to reality, Kagome smiled. She wondered when she would finally become a ninja of Konoha, she also wondered who this Kurenai was.

"Say, Tsume, who is this Kurenai?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah! Kurenai is known as the ice queen, and known as the genjutsu master in Konoha. She specializes in every genjutsu known to man. She is also a jounin, a powerful jounin if you ask me. Her skills in genjutsu are unparalleled." Tsume said with a smile as her eyes glittered up like a christmas tree when she talked about her idol.

Kagome nodded thoughtfully. 'This Kurenai would seem like a lovely opponent. Too bad for her, I've already mastered genjutsu as well as taijutsu and ninjutsu. What they don't know is that I'm at least kage level in power and skill. But I can't have them knowing that, I will leave that for last. Good thing I put chakra and power limiter seals. I can't have my power be known by the entire village. The seals only allow me to use at least 50% of my power since I'm a miko as well, I don't have the chakra they speak of. Mine is much more powerful then they've ever imagined possible' Kagome thought to herself.

Tsume looked at Kagome a little worried when Kagome's eyes took on a glazed look. That told her that Kagome was deep in her thoughts. 'What could Kagome be thinking about?' Tsume thought to herself a bit concerned.

Kagome soon enough snapped out of it when she felt Tsume's eyes on her. She looked at Tsume and raised an eyebrow silently asking her what. Tsume smiled nervously.

"Well I would like you to meet my daughter Hana and her three dogs, Miya, Toramaru and Seiya." Tsume said when her daughter Hana walked into the front yard with her three dogs.

"Hello I am Hana Inuzuka. And you are?" Hana said as she pet each dog on their heads.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, I will be living with you guys until the hokage can find a suitable place for me to live." Kagome said giving a smile.

"Nice to meet you. Well I will be seeing you later." Hana said before she vanished in a swirl of wind.

'Ah Hana has a wind affinity. That's awesome.' Kagome thought to herself with a smile.

The next day, Kagome went to the place she was told to meet Kurenai at, which happened to be training ground 8. When she got there, there was a bunch of people chatting among themselves. Kagome's guess was that they were here to see what her skills were as well. Kagome smirked well they were in for a hell of a surprise.

"Welcome Kagome. I'm Kurenai Yuhi I will be the proctor to test your skills." Kurenai said her blood red eyes cold as ice. No kidding just as Tsume had said, she is the ice queen for sure.

Kagome nodded not saying a word. "First you will go up agaist Sakura who will test you in the basics such as bushin no jutsu, the obstacle course in which would test you in stamina, speed, strategy, and cordnation. Then we'll test you in information tactics to see how fast you can gather your information in certain situations." Kurenai said with a small smile.

Kagome nodded once again not saying anything. The people around her were beginning to think that Kagome was a mute. Kagome mentally sighed, she approached the pink haired girl while looking at the girl with distaste.

'What the hell?! The first thing they do is have me fight this puny weak looking girl? By the looks of things she's a fan girl type. Ugh how I hate those types.' Kagome thought bitterly as she narrowed her eyes.

"Let's battle!" The pinkette yelled, even her voice was annoying. Kagome's eye twitched with annoyance as she winced at the high pitch sound of her voice.

Kagome narrowed her eyes even more if that was possible. The first thing that this pink haired banshee tested her in was Ninjutsu. A thing that Kagome was highly advanced in.

"Wind Style: Wind Daggers!" Sakura yelled out. Before the daggers even had a chance to reach their destination Kagome went through a series of hand seals at an impossible speed.

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage!" Kagome said calmly, she formed her hands at her mouth as she blew out a massive explosion of wind that destroyed everything in it's path. Sakura to avoid dying, used a substitute jutsu to escape. When the attack ended the spot where Sakura was standing before was nothing but a large crater.

Everyone's eyes were widened, did Kagome just use a B rank jutsu? "Earth Style: Muddy Bullets!" Sakura yelled not a moment later. Kagome smirked she then flashed through a series of hand seals.

"Katon: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" Kagome raised her hands to her mouth once more and blew out a massive fire ball that was even larger then the one Sasuke used in the bell test with Kakashi. Sasuke was shocked because that jutsu was basically limited to the Uchiha clan. It was their family jutsu.

With a bashee like scream Sakura jumped away from the massive fire ball only coming out with a few second degree burns on her arms. Kagome smirked, without warning, she flashed through more hand seals.

"Katon: Great Fire Phoenix Jutsu!" Kagome growled out, a giant phoenix appeared not a moment later shooting large lava balls at Sakura, when she tried to dodge, a lava ball hit her leg causing her to scream in large amounts of pain. She could no longer fight, so Gai-sensei took her place. Kagome was horrified to see a man in a grotesque green spandex with orange arm and leg warmers. He had a horrendous bowl haircut, and large catapiller eyebrows. He had a large ridiculous grin on his face.

"Yosh! The flames of youth have given me this chance to see what this beautiful maiden has got!" Gai loudly yelled, as he striked the good guy pose. Kagome looked at him with disgust. Kagome's ears were ringing loudly, she winced in pain.

Without warning with hand seals being made so quick no one saw what jutsu she planned on using.

"Earth Style: Head hunter no jutsu!" before Gai could evade it, he was pulled underground. While no one was looking she had put one of her shadow clones underground. The only part of Gai's body that was visible was his head.

"Did you honesty think someone of my caliber would want to fight someone as ugly as you?" Kagome asked coldly as she glared at the offending green wearing sensei in the ground.

Kurenai had seen a skill that wasn't seen in any girls her age. She had just defeated a jounin single handedly.

"Well done, Kagome. You have some skills. Let's see if you can beat me." Kurenai said as she took Gai's spot in front of Kagome. Kagome smirked.

Everyone was worried, because Kurenai was a genjutsu master. Who knows what sort of genjutsu she would cast on Kagome. Unknown to them Kagome was also a genjutsu master. If was why she wanted to fight Kurenai so badly.

Before Kurenai could even cast a genjutsu Kagome already had one in place. It was the worst kind of genjutsu's. It was called Ryuhyo no jutsu. A powerful genjutsu, that when cast shrouds the target in ice then then ice starts to eat off the targets chakra when they try to escape using chakra, not only that but the ice then takes the form of a dragon, this dragon then stabs the target with uncurable poison spikes.

"I would figure how to get out of this genjutsu Kurenai before the ice takes the form of a dragon. Because if you don't you will die." Kagome said with slight concern heard in her voice.

Everyone gasped, Kurenai was sweating bullets. She had never faced a genjutsu that could kill someone. Once Kurenai had freed one of her hands, she created a one handed seal.

"Kai!" with that single word said the genjutsu was released. Kagome smiled in relief that Kurenai had released herself from the genjutsu. She knew that Kurenai could do it, in the end though Kurenai used the last of her chakra releasing the genjutsu seeing as the ice ate at her chakra faster then she could blink.

"You win kid. I don't have anymore chakra to use. Well done. Now Kakashi will test you in Taijutsu." Kurenai said before sitting under a tree.

Kagome nodded, and a silver haired jounin that she recently met stood in front of her. Without warning Kakashi charged at her with intent to kill, and she countered it with a taijutsu style no one hsd seen before. In just less then five minutes with a few punches located to his joints that allowed him to move he fell to the ground motionless. Sakura ran to her sensei concerned for him. "Sensei!" she yelleed. In minutes Kakashi passed out with one thought on his mind, 'god damn it she beat me again effortlessly.'


	3. Chapter 3

To Start Anew

Chapter 3: First Mission: Hunt Down Jiraiya The Toad Sage

It had been three weeks since the skill assessment. Kagome was on edge from not hearing anything from the hokage about what her rank would be. She growled to herself dangerously, her eyes narrowing as a light red seeped into her eyes as she tried to control her rage. If Sesshomaru were to see her lose control now he would be disappointed. How she knew the great inu lord of the west was that on her 15th birthday; she had fallen into the bone eater's well. A demon by the name of Mistress Centipede had pulled her down demanding the shikon no tama. The most powerful jewel in all of Japan. Demons of all kinds seeked the jewel for power, and a half demon named Naraku wanted the jewel for his own selfish gains. At the final battle, the worst battle that Kagome had ever seen, and worst of all participated in. It was a battle that she would rather forget. People had died in that battle, people she had loved. And in the gust of it Naraku had laughed at her pain. Something within her snapped, she went into a blood rage in the end she had killed Naraku. Sesshomaru at the time was furious that he wasn't the one to take out the vile hanyou.

Snapping out of her painful memories, she noticed Kakashi walking towards her with a orange book in his hands. Her eyebrow twitched, that book was icha icha paradise, a book full of smut. Kagome growled angrily, she glared at the book wishing it would explode into flames.

"Kakashi, what brings you here?" Kagome asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Tsunade requests your presence." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

Kagome didn't say anything but vanished in a swirl of wind. She appeared before the hokage without warning scaring the daylights out of her. Kagome smirked mentally laughing as the hokage fell out of her chair with a small scream. She got up off the floor and glared at Kagome.

"What the hell Kagome! Don't do that!" Tsunade hissed angrily, sitting back in her chair. She cleared her throat.

"Alright, I assume you want to know the rank you'll be put in." Tsunade said looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded, deciding to stay silent. "You are anbu rank. Congratulations!" Tsunade said with a smile.

Kagome narrowed her eyes not pleased with the rank. If she didn't have the limiter seals, she was easily kage rank.

"I'm sorry but that rank doesn't please me. I will admit if I didn't have limiter seals on me, I am easily kage rank. Please choose another rank," Kagome said coldly as she glared at Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed, though she was shocked when Kagome admitted this. How was a girl her age kage rank? And what limiter seals? She looked at Kagome blankly.

"Fine I will put you sennin rank. There are currently three sennin in the world. Myself, Jiraiya and the evil snake bastard Orochimaru." Tsunade said then sighed. 'The counsil won't like this decision one bit. They will think this a joke when they hear a child made it to sennin rank.' Tsunade thought to herself.

Kagome nodded pleased with her rank now. "I am most honored." Kagome said with a smile as she bowed.

"Your first mission as a sennin however is to find Jiraiya the toad sage." Tsunade said smiling.

"And what will I do when I find him?" Kagome asked raising her eyebrow frowning not liking Tsunade's smile that clearing said 'haha! I got you girl!'.

Still smiling, "you will then bring him back to Konoha. I have something I need to discuss with him." Tsunade explained.

Kagome nodded, she then vanished in a swirl of wind, arriving at the mission centre where everyone received their missions. Iruka handed Kagome the mission to find Jiraiya. Kagome read the mission her eyes widened. 'What the fucking hell! Not another pervert... I am so gonna kill Tsunade when I return.' Kagome thought angrily before she once again vanished in a swirl of wind. Appearing at the gates she walked out with a dark dangerous scowl on her face and a glare that could even scare Sesshomaru shitless, the man who was a master at icy glares.

Two days later, if someone with the untrained eye looked at the trees they would see a black, red and ice blue blur. But to the trained eye they would see a beautiful girl jumping from tree to tree, who appeared to be on a mission.

Soon enough she had arrived at a village, this village was filled with people who also looked to be on a mission. She then stopped at the most obvious place, where Jiraiya was most likely to be. She knew this man was tricky, that if he didn't want to be found, then there was no way anyone would find him. But lucky for her, she could track a person by scent, aura and their chakra reserves.

He was found crouching behind a bush as he looked down into a hot spring. What made Kagome furious was that he was looking at naked woman. This was a place where woman wanted their privacy. Kagome growled deeply, which got Jiraiya's attention. He looker behind him to see a girl, a very beautiful girl eith long knee length black blue hair, red streaks and ice blue tips. Her skin was tanned without a tan line. She had demonic traits, with purple stripes on her cheeks, wrists, waist, shoulders, thighs and ankles. She had a long silky black blue tail with the same red streaks and ice blue tips. Her eyes were the palest of blues he had ever seen with gold specks.

"Well hello beautiful." Jiraiya said in a husky tone, hopefully to turn her on. Kagome just glared harder if possibly his attempts failing.

"Just what do you think your doing spying on naked women?" Kagome hissed angrily so as to not draw attention of the women in the hot spring.

Jiraiya's body for the first time froze up in fear. The girl was terrifying. The power leaking from her was massive. He had never felt anything like it. It was demonic, cold, and well just down right terrifying. Most of all it was powerful. The only one who had cold terrifying powerful chakra was none other then a kage themselves.

"Um... I was doing research for my new book!" Jiraiya said with a perverse grin on his face.

Kagome frowned, "well do your research elsewhere you pervert!" Kagome growled out dangerously.

He raised his hands up in surrender. He didn't want to be on this girl's bad side. She was scary as hell and he didn't even know her, but she had this leaf hiate itte tied loosely around her neck. 'So she is from Konoha is she? What do they want with me this time?' Jiraiya thought to himself.

"I see you are a leaf ninja. What do you want?" Jiraiya asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"The hokage requests your presence. I don't know why she asked me to hunt you down." Kagome said with a scoff. Obviously pissed off at having to hunt down a perverted sennin.

"She? What happened to the third hokage?" Jiraiya asked frowning.

"He died against a battle with the snake bastard Orochimaru," Kagome said frowning. She may have not known the old man but she didn't like to talk about the dead in such a manner.

Jiraiya's eyes hardened coldly at the mention of Orochimaru. The one man he had hoped to forget.

"I see. Well lead the way." Jiraiya said calmly, though he was greiving the loss of his old sensei.

Kagome nodded, with that said the two started their journey back to Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

To Start Anew

Chapter 4: The New Teams

It was just like another day, she was sitting class room. Not just any class room, but Iruka Umino's class room. He was the best teacher in the entire school, or so the rumors say. Not only that but rumors have been going around that he's Kakashi Hatake's lover.

She sat silently, as she thought on what happened last week. The very day she got her rank. It wasn't fair that she still had to go on as a genin so as to not appear as if she was getting special treatment. When Iruka walked into the class roomas usual his black hair was tied in a ponytail, his hiate itte around his forehead, the scar over his nose that kind of made him look like a dolphin.

"Alright class, today we have a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She just transferred a few weeks ago, but due to circumstances she was only placed in the class room today for team assignments." He went through all the teams until he got to 7.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Kagome Higurashi. Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 9: Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Hoshiryu, and Rock Lee. In about an hour your team sensei's will be here to pick you up."

With that said, Iruka walked out of the class room, Mizuki followed behind him silently. All the while he was glaring at Naruto as he passed. Kagome didn't like that he was glaring at an innocent student so she sent him one of her icy glares which froze him in his place. He quickly ran out of the class room in fright.

Team by team left the room when their sensei's came and got them all but Team 7. Kagome sighed irritated that Kakashi wasn't there yet. Yes she knew who their sensei was. So in the mean time she put chakra to the bottom of her feet and walked up the wall. She then sat on the ceiling closing her eyes in a meditive state. She breathed in and out slowly as her mind became blank. Right at this moment as she did this, Naruto decided to play one of this pranks on the sensei for being late.

Sasuke from his seat watched his teammate as she sat on the ceiling. That's right sat on it, snd didn't fall off. Just how powerful was this girl? She was beautiful, he admitted, but until he avenged his clan by killing his brother Itachi, he didn't have the time for relationships. If only Sakura would take a hint, she was as annoying as nails on a chalkboard. Her screams were like a banshee in the dead of night. And her hair was as bright as ever. If in the future he decided to take a wife, she would definitely not have pink hair. Or have the tendency to become a fan girl.

Sakura just looked at Kagome with contempt. She thought that by sitting on a ceiling without falling off that she can gain Sasuke's attention? No way in hell! So Sakura would continue glaring at Kagome until she took notice of what Naruto was doing. Right at this moment he was putting a chakra eraser pinned between the door and archway. Her eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"Naurto! What do you think your doing?! He's a jounin for crying out loud! He won't fall for that!" Sakura yelled her hands going into tight fists.

Kagome found amusement in Naruto's attempts at getting the sensei with his prank for being late. In the past, she would have tried that as well. All Naruto was doing was seeking attention. She knew what he was, and that was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The most powerful kitsune ever known. He was known as the king of demons. The Kyuubi was also more powerful then Sesshomaru and Inutaisho in one setting and Kagome knew that Inutaisho was the most powerful inu youkai in the world.

Suddenly a hand could be seen on the archway, before the door was pushed open. The chalk eraser then fell on Kakashi's head. Kagome hid her smirk behind her hand, as she fought back a laugh. Sasuke looked amused, with a smirk on his face. And Sakura, well she was being Sakura she was shocked that a jounin really fell for such a lame prank.

"The first impression I have of you all is... I hate you. Meet me up on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi said vanishing in a cloud of smoke. When Sasuke looked up to the ceiling, Kagome was already gone. He sighed as he walkes out the door to find the stairs. Finding them, the three of them reached thr roof to see Kagome laying on her back on the roof, her eyes closed.

Kakashi was sitting on the railing calmly reading his book of smut. Taking notice thst the rest of his students had arrived, he put his book away. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up.

"Alright, we are going to start with your likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Why don't you start so we'll know what to say." Sakura said looking at Kakashi with interest.

"Who me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are none of your concern. My dislikes are losing in sparring sessions with Kagome. My hobbies none of your concern, and my dreams also none of your concern." Kakashi said giving an eye smile.

The other students were surprised that Kakashi even lost to a sparring session. He was a jounin, they sure as hell didn't lose easily.

"You go evil girl." Kakashi said shooting a glare in Kagome's direction cursing that he got Kagome on his team.

"Hn. My name is Kagome Higurashi. My likes are reading, walking in the sun, sun bathing, training and my friends. My dislikes, are silver haired perverted jounin who don't know when to stop reading smut in public, fan girls, fan boys, Jiraiya, and people who judge a person before they get the chance to know them and people who would hurt a child because of what is sealed within them and that they can't tell the difference between a scroll and what is in it. My hobbies are learning different jutsu and combining them to make an even more powerful jutsu. Story writing. My dreams are none of your business." Kagome said calmly.

"Now you pinkie go" Kakashi said pointing at Sakura.

"Oh! I like a certain someone..." she said looking at Sasuke and giggled. "I dislike Kagome and Naruto! My hobbies are cooking, healing, comparing fashion with the girls, shopping, and reading. My dreams are to marry a certain someone!" Sakura finished before blusing and giggling madly.

Kakashi sighed, 'great I got a fan girl anda normal kick ass girl.' "Broading one you go."

If possible Sasuke glared even harder at Kakashi. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any likes and I don't like anyone. I dislike fan girls who think they have a chance to date me which is no chance in hell. My hobbies are training, reading and going for walks. My dreams...no it is not a dream but an ambition to kill a certain man. And avenge my clan." Sasuke said coldly.

"Naruto your turn." 'great I've got an avenger...' Kakashi thought to himself.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen of every flavor. I dislike the three minutes you have to wait, and I dislike Sasuke and Sakura! She is always hitting me! My hobbies are training, reading and cooking. My dreams are to become hokage someday so then I can be acknowledged and everyone would respect me!" Naruto said loudly.

Kakashi sighed, as he rubbed his temples. 'Just great, I get a ramen loving nucklehead...' Kakashi thought bitterly. Kagome smirked at Kakashi's expression.

"Are you sure you can handle us Kakashi-sensei?" Kagome asked smirk still in place.


	5. Chapter 5

To Start Anew

Chapter 5: Chuunin Exams and mention of Sasuke's birthday

After 20 D rank missions, Kagome and the rest of the group finally had enough. Kagome's patience was wearing thin. She didn't know how much longer she can take all the D rank missions. With a scowl on her face she walked to training ground 7 calmly. When she arrived, she saw Sakura trying to make comversatiom with Sasuke who was ignoring her, and Naruto was leaning against a tree reading a book. Kagome raised an eyebrow. 'Since when does Naruto read?' Kagome thought to herself.

And as always Kakashi was late. "Sakura, there is no point in trying to make conversation with Sasuke he'll continue to ignore you. Say Sasuke your birthday is coming up yes?" Kagome said, then looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Kagome. "Yes. It is. Why do you ask?" Sasuke said.

"Oh, just curious. Maybe I can plan a birthday party for you, or get you a present." Kagome said with a smile.

"Do what you want." Sasuke said calmly before staring into space again ignoring Sakura.

Sakura glared at Kagome. Kagome could start a conversation with Sasuke when she herself has been trying for years!

Kagome felt eyes glaring holes into her head. She looked at Sakura, and glared back. Only her glare was more effective. Sakura looked away, her body shaking with fear. Moments later Kakashi arrived.

"Yo!" Kakashi said with a wave.

"You are late." Kagome said coldly, making Kakashi shiver at her icy glare.

Naruto glared from his position against the tree. In the past few months, Naruto stopped wearing orange he now wore all black except for the red swirl on his black trench coat and on his tight black shirt. His ankle boots were also black. His hair was blonde with red streaks. His eyes usually sky blue were now a silver blue, but more silver then blue. He no longer yelled loudly, he no longer complained, and he was more violent. His first kill was a month before the genin exams.

"Naruto you have changed. Looks good on you." Kakashi said, Naruto smirked at him.

"Hn. Of course I did. This is the real me Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said simply.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the cold calm look on Naruto's face. He then looked at Kagome who had a similar look to Naruto's only colder then ice. She had a smirk in place.

"Alright, right here in my hand is the Chuunin entry forms. With these the four of you will be able to take the Chuunin exams. So I trust that the four of you will train hard because the exams are in two months." Kakashi said handing the four of them a form.

Kagome took the form, pulling a pen from her pocket she signed the form. Naruto had a pen out of nowhere, he signed the form. Sasuke followed signing his, and lastly with a unsure look on Sakura's face, she signed the form last. Kagome sighed, why was it that Sakura was always the last one?

Kagome in a blur vanished from sight, followed by Sasuke, then Naruto and lastly Sakura. The two months went by quickly. (Sorry guys, I am too lazy to write about the four of them training.)

Right at this moment, found the four of them walking to the academy. With the forms in their hands they handed them to a jounin who was standing at the doorway to the classroom they were going in. Taking their seats, Ibiki head of Interrigation and Torture department, walked into the room.

"Good morning maggots! Today you all are doing the written exam. If you are caught cheating you will be escorted out of the room. Grab your pencils and start writing." Ibiki said sitting down in his desk the sounds of pencils writing on paper sounded in the room.

Kagome was finished first. The questions were all too easy. Sasuke followed, soon after Naruto also finished his test. Lastly Sakura had finished. Ibiki stood up from his chair, he glared stoicly at the students.

"Okay maggots, time for the tenth question. If you get the question wrong, you will be sent back to the academy never to take the Chuunin exams again. If you get the question right, you and your team will pass. Now if you wimp out, and walk out of this classroom, you and your team will fail but you can take the exam next year. The question is, to take it or not? Would you risk everything to protect your loved ones and your team? Would you back out and let your loved ones and team die? The clock is ticking." Ibiki said his arms behind his back.

Ten minutes of complaining, shocked faces and angry faces. Everyone wasn't at all pleased with what Ibiki said. A buzz sound came from Ibiki.

"The answer to your question is we are staying. This question is not about risk, but what you are willing to do to protect your team. Would you kill for it. That is the answer." Kagome said cooly. Her arms behind her back mimicking Ibiki.

"That is correct." Ten minutes ago before Kagome answered the question, dozens of teams walked out. Leaving only the rookie thirteen. Neji, Tenten, Rock lee, Kagome, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Along with a team from Suna, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

There was a team from grass, a team from sound and another team from suna. Without warning Anko Mitarashi jumped through the window causing glass to crash everywhere. She had a malevolent grin on her face.

"Yosh! Beautiful snake mistress Anko Mitarashi is here! What the? You let too many teams pass Ibiki! I am the second examiner, follow me for the second phase!" Anko yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

To Start Anew

A/N: To all those who are reading tnis fanfiction, I am sorry for the fact confusion. Currently at this moment the entire team 7 is going through flashbacks, of when Sasuke had to get stronger to kill his brother Itachi. And Kagome she is 18, but the hokage didn't want her to have any special treatment because she was new to the village. Also the fact that I may have forgotten to put a flashback warning. Sorry about that. In this chapter I will put it back to reality.

Chapter 6: flying through the ranks

Since Kagome's arrival, she understood Tsunade's reasoning to have her start from the lowest ranks. The one thing that Kagome feared the most was that one day she may forget to put on her limiter seals and accidently kill a genin by sparring with them. In two days it was her birthday, she would be turning 19 years old. It's been a whole year since Kagome even had the thoughts of her so called family. It wasn't that she was cold hearted or anything. But she and her family weren't talking at the moment.

She had finally reached anbu rank, she couldn't be happier. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had just reached elite jounin rank. Sasuke was 19, Naruto was 18, and Sakura was 18. As the hokage had said, she didn't want her to have special treatment, so she started from genin rank, to get where she was now. Kagome hated the part where she had to wear a mask. Wasn't it enough that her face was stoic? She had no emotion on her face what so ever. And yet the hokage had her wear a mask in the shape of a inu, but it looked more like a fox.

Kagome having enough, stormed to the hokage's office. She didn't bother knocking. She walked in with a glare on her face.

"Tsunade-sama, I have had it to hell and back. Why must I wear a mask?" Kagome snapped.

"And I've told you a hundred times Kagome. Anbu are restricted from having their identity seen. Anbu are secretive by nature. So you have to wear the mask." Tsunade said with irritation in her voice.

Kagome growled,"then I resign from anbu to elite jounin. I can't stand wearing a mask." Kagome sneered.

Tsunade sighed. 'Kagome why are you being so difficult!' Tsunade thought to herself.

"Fine. You can keep your anbu gear but give me the mask." Tsunade said with a frown.

Kagome nodded handing Tsunade her mask. With a smile she walked out of the office. Not soon after she was outside the hokage tower. It seemed that Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were just coming back from a mission, Kakashi not too far behind them. He took notice that Kagome was no longer wearing her inu/fox mask.

"Kagome, where is your mask?" Kakashi asked in a condescending tone as if she had done something wrong.

"I gave it back to the hokage. I didn't want to wear it anymore. Also she said I can keep the anbu gear but give her the mask. I'm elite jounin now." Kagome explained to Kakashi with a smile on her face.

After a few minutes, her face slipped back into her usual stoic expression. Naruto was back to his old self having sorted out some emotional problems.

"Kagome!" Naruto said loudly hugging Kagome tightly.

Kagome smiled patting his head gently. "Naruto. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Kagome asked.

Naruto nodded grinning, he then ran back to his team. They walked into the hokage's tower.

Kagome sighed, she continued on walking home. She now had her own place, and was no longer living with the Inuzuka's. Though Tsume hated to see her go. It hurt her to see that saddened look on Tsume's face.

The next two days went by fast, it was now her birthday. She was then suddenly summoned by the hokage. Sighing she left her home, vanishing in a swirl of wind, she appeared in the hokage's office. Standing in the room, was team 7 and Kakashi.

"Glad you can join us Kagome." Tsunade said with a warm smile.

"Why did you summon me Tsunade?" Kagome said frowning.

"You are going with team 7 to Nami no Kuni. It seems their village has been terrorized by rogue ninja." Tsunade informed. Kagome nodded.

"Yahoo! We are going back to Nami no Kuni! I'm sure Inari would be excited we've returned!" Naruto cheered loudly.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura said angrily before hitting Naruto over the head.

Kagome glared at Sakura displeased. She didn't like Sakura hitting Naruto just because he was excited.

"Sakura hit him again and I will cut your head off." Kagome threatened.

Tsunade sighed, Sakura paled in fear, Naruto smirked in victory, Sasuke smirked in amusement and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Did you just threaten me?" Sakura asked glaring at Kagome trying to pretend she wasn't scared out of her wits.

"Yes. I guess I did. Hit Naruto one more time. You won't live to see tomorrow." Kagome said coldly with a glare that froze Sakura in place her body shivering in fear.

"It's fine Kagome... Sakura hits me all the time!" Naruto said trying to convince Kagome.

Kagome's glare deepened. "You hit Naruto all the time?" Kagome asked growling at Sakura.

Sakura gulped, "I've been hitting Naruto since our team was made..." Sakura said shivering more.

Kagome snarled, her eyes bleeding red. Naruto was like her little brother. If she had to kill pink haired banshee's she would do it.

"Kagome calm down!"Naruto pleaded.

Kagome frowned, but didn't move to kill Sakura. "Naruto saved you this time. But next time you won't be so lucky." Kagome growled out, her tail swaying angrily back and forth.

Later on that day, Kagome celebrated her birthday. She made Chinese food, and a cake with her name on it sat on the kitchen counter. Once again she was alone on her birthday. She was about to eat when a knock sounded on her door. The mission wasn't until tomorrow. She had a bag packed for the month long mission. She opened the door to see Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino standing there. Kagome's eyes were wide.

"Happy birthday Kagome!" Naruto cheered loudly hugging Kagome. They call came in ate some Chinese food and lastly ate the cake. This was a birthday that Kagome would never forget.


	7. Chapter 7

To Start Anew

Chapter 7: Orochimaru Attacks

It seemed that everything was going normal. People busied themselves by running errands, the rookie thirteen busied themselves by training so their skills didn't get rusty. It was a quite day, and Kagome was bored out of her mind. She already trained, she had learned some really cool attacks. Some attacks were laced with demonic energy, others were laced with miko powers and demonic energy.

Suddenly the quiet day was ruined by an explosion. Kagome narrowed her eyes into a dark glare as she took in the one responsible for the explosion. Standing on a roof was a sickly pale man with long black hair that reached the middle of his back. He had creepy yellow snake eyes with black slits for pupils. He wore a white and purple outfit, and black open toed sandles. Standing beside him was a silver haired man with dark grey eyes that looked black, pale skin. He wore a black t-shirt with bandages up to his elbow. He wore black pants, with the bottom of the pants bandaged, black open toed sandles. He had a sadistic smirk on his face.

He had glasses as well, making him look geeky. Kagome growled, the snake eyed man also screamed out evil. His eyes were evil much like Naraku's was. Kagome's eyes bled red as she allowed her beast to take over. Soon enough her entire body changed, transformed into a large black ruby kitsune/black inu. In the middle of the inu's forehead was a white diamond (like Kirara's). She snarled then charged at the two men who didn't have the slightest idea of how to defeat something so huge. She stood at 60ft bigger then most demons.

She snapped her jaws at them, her jaws slamming down around Kabuto's body making him scream in pain. Orochimaru's snake eyes narrowed in rage, his hands going through seals.

Without warning, his neck stretched, when he was about 60ft, he attempted to bite the inu's neck. Unfortunately Kagome knew that move, it was the demonic curse seal. He had attempted to put the curse seal on her like he had on Sasuke. That was something that Kagome wouldn't allow. She released Kabuto's body from her mouth, and snapped her jaws at Orochimaru who didn't see this coming. Once her jaws were shut tight around his body she released her poison from her fangs. This poison, it was deadly. There was no cure for this poison, and only in less then a minute that person would die.

Kagome released the snake man from her mouth. She could see that her poison was working. In less then a minute like she guessed, he died. Kabuto seeing that his master was dead, he attempted to attack Kagome with punches and kicks. Unfortunately he couldn't land a hit on her. She had transformed back to normal by this time, and was dodging all of Kabuto's erratic punches. He was consumed by anger, thwt it was messing up his attacks. They were sloppy, with one single punch which went through his chest clutching his heart she ripped it out.

Screaming Kabuto fell to the ground letting out his final breath. "You shouldn't have come here. This village will be your grave." Kagome said coldly, before her hands made hand seals.

"Katon: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" She said as she set the bodies on fire. When the fire dispersed there was nothing but ash where the bodies once were.

Without another word she vanished in a swirl of wind. She was glad that the other ninja didn't make it to the attack site. She had killed them effortlessly, something she didn't want them to see. She arrived at the hokage's tower. She walked into the hokage's office with a stern cold look on her face.

"Tsunade-sama, I will let you know that I've killed the great sennin Orochimaru and his pet Kabuto." Kagome said with a frown.

Meanwhile everyone looked at her with shocked looks on their faces. They couldn't believe that she had killed someone so powerful.

"How did you do it?" Tsunade asked still shocked.

"I turned into my beast form injecting him with a poison that couldn't be cured. In less then a minute Orochimaru died. Then I dealt with Kabuto by ripping his heart out." Kagome said as she replayed the battle in her mind.

They all winced at hearing how she ripped out Kabuto's heart. "Where are the bodies now?" Tsunade asked.

"I burned them with my great fire ball jutsu," Kagome replied to Tsunade's question.

Tsunade nodded. "Thank you Kagome, you have rid the world of that vile sennin Orochimaru and his pet Kabuto. Unfortunately we still have Akatsuki to deal with. They are an organization of S-class criminals." Tsunade said sighing.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. 'Akatsuki? What reason would they have to create such an organization?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Hn. What reason to create such an organization?" Kagome asked frowning.

"They have a goal to extract all the tailed beasts from the Jinchuriki's." Tsunade said.

Kagome's frown had deepened. 'If they did that, it would kill the hosts. Because the tailed beasts were also sealed into their souls every time they used the beasts power.' Kagome thought.

"That would end up killing the host they are sealed in. I have a way to extract them without killing the host." Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh? Do tell. How would you do that?" Tsunade asked raising ner eyebrow.

"By making the tailed beasts a body of their own." Kagome replied.

"Wouldn't that allow the tailed beasts access to our world and destroy everything?" Tsunade asked cryptically.

Kagome laughed so hard that tears ran down her cheeks. "Man your delussional Tsuande-sama. It would allow them to have a life of their own. A mind of their own, and it would allow them to be unable to be controlled by those who can use the Sharingan to hypnotize them into doing what they wanted."

"I see. Then do it then Kagome. Let me know how it all works out," Tsunade said. "This will be your mission."

Kagome nodded vanishing in a swirl of wind. She found Naruto easily enough, knocking him out before he could see it was her. She took him to her home placing him on her table. Without hesitation, she started doing hand seals, when the seals were done she put her hands on Naruto's stomach. No long after that Kyuubi stood before her in his own body. His hair was blood red, his eyes were crimson with slits for pupils. He had fangs and claws, but on his stomach was a limiter seal that allowed him to use only four of his tails.

His skin was sun kissed, he was sex on legs, with well-toned muscles. Kyuubi glared at Kagome.

"What the hell did you do girl?" Kyuubi asked rudely, his voice was like velvet itself. It was totally sexy.

"I gave you a body of your own, a mind of your own that can't be controlled by any of the kekai genkai. You can live your life. But if you destroy anything, I can easily take the life I gave you away." Kagome said as she threatened him.

Kyuubi scoffed, then looked at the boy who used to be his host. "Is he okay?" Kyuubi asked concerned.

Kagome nodded, "Currently he is just sleeping. He will wake up in a few hours." Kagome said with a smile.

Kyuubi nodded, "This boy is my kit, the son I never had. If any harm comes to him, I will make this village pay." Kyuubi said threateningly.

Kagome nodded but didn't say anything. 'It is not like Kyuubi can do anything to me anyway. I am way more powerful then his nine tails.' Kagome thought to herself. 'One Jinchuriki down, eight more to go.'


End file.
